History of Inside-out-for-real-justice
The blog inside-out-for-real-justice was created on June 14th 2015 and started with Mod Joy, Sadness, and Fear. Sadness was the first to post with a introduction and from what she posted it seems she's very talkative and likes answering questions. The Second to post was Fear and we don't know much about him because he's only posted his introduction so far. And the last of the first mods to post was Joy she answered an ask before posting her introduction but from what we know she seems to the leader. The next day on June 15th 2015 Mod Disgust was announced and answered the most asks out of all the mods thus far we got to see that she answers thoroughly and speaks her mind. Also on June 15th Mod Anger was announced he's apparently a "stickler for rules and doesn't allow anyone to break them." A few hours Mod Anger was introduced Mod Joy decided to quit the blog (we currently have no full information why) but Mod Sadness predicted it was because she was bored or had a lot on her plate. And before you know it, June 15th, Mod Disgust had decided to make a post saying they needed a new Mod Joy. Not only were they looking for a New Mod Joy they also seemed to be looking for a New Theme as Mod Fear "who said is his introduction that he would change the theme up here and there" decided to change up the theme. The Mods suddenly went mute for about a week until all of a sudden they started receiving asks again and got a New Mod Joy on June 23rd. The New Mod Joy seems more active than the last and has a more "nice appeal". And on June 28th Mod Anger after recently joining and not posting anything suddenly was gone according to the New Mod Joy who said he left once again for an "unknown reason". With Mod Anger being gone the group started to get its first "hate mail" with a few asks saying things like 'boo' & 'wheres mod anger?'. And the only other current event so far seems to be a rivalry brewing? between Mod Disgust and Mod Fear. In a recent ask talking about kintypes Mod Disgust said some information about how Mod Fear has been throwing some shade towards her way for being a polykin and she threw some shade back at him. On July 1st and 2nd two new mods were added; Mod Bing-Bong and the fan favorite "New" Mod Anger. From their introduction posts we see that Mod Bing-Bong is the stickler for rules and will basically take over the old Mod Angers place and will try to answer asks but will mostly leave them to the other mods. While the "New" Mod Anger is all about answering asks and hearing people whine all day. July 13th was not a good day for the blog drama started to stir (I had a feeling it would start sooner or later) someone had started to delete to the posts without permission and the blog had gotten a hate mail ask saying Mod Disgust was "a bitch" which the New Mod Anger agreed to he also started to blame mod fear for deleting the posts and then was called out by an anon ask calling him an asshole and telling him to die. But New Mod Anger did not give up and replied with the following; "Hmmm. How about no. You are probably a 35 year old man sitting in front of his computer screen looking at all of this and thinking you are the king. Nah booboo. You don’t even dare to show your true face while you tell me to go kill myself? Isn’t that a new low. Even for me! And I’ve don’t some horrible things in the past! And I bet you were then one that talked crap about mod disgust. You, sir, are an idiotic asshole that picks on people and feeds off of that. You should get your lazy ass off of that chair you have been sitting on and jerking to hentai and minion porn because got only knows how unholy your ugly ass is all day long with that two inch chode of yours. Now, you get off of our page and stop talking shit about my friends or else I will find you and make sure you will never be able to type ever again." June 17, New Mod Anger confessed on a post that it was he who was deleting the posts with a disclosed reason, the 'council' as he says (most likely the mods) said hes better off leaving, his final words "I will return from the war, soon. Farewell, Mod Bing-Bong- Rate 11/10 would bang again- IGN Mod Fear- You never talked much Rate 8/5 Mod Disgust- You’re kinky af rate 4/10 would kink again Mod Joy- Coral Mod Sadness- Emo af mod anger" -LINKS- Mod Joy Intro Mod Sadness Intro Mod Fear Intro Mod Disgust Intro Mod Anger Intro Mod Joy leaves New Mod Joy Intro Mod Anger leaves Mod Disgust talks about Mod Fear Mod Bing-Bong intro New Mod Anger intro New Mod Anger Outro